


What Happens in Finland...

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: crazy people in the snow, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What in the name of God are they doing?” Roque muttered as two naked figures ran past the window and flung themselves headfirst into the nearest snowbank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Finland...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***  
> I've no idea why the boys are in Finland, they just walked into my head and demanded I write this.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you to 3white_mage3 and saral_hylor for the wonderful enthusiasm and feedback!

“What in the name of God are they doing?” Roque muttered as two naked figures ran past the window and flung themselves headfirst into the nearest snowbank.

“Sauna,” Pooch replied, pulling on a second pair of woolly socks. “Crazy fuckers decided to use it. Guess they read the Finnish sauna manual and figured snow was the best way to cool off before going back in.”

Roque winced. “Please tell me they’re not gonna break out the birch branches.”

There was a ‘thwack’ from outside, followed by a yelp and a decidedly evil cackle.

Pooch screwed up his face. “Too late.”

Jensen darted back past the window, hopping all the way. His chant of, “Cold, cold, cold, cold!” was just audible through the double glazing.

Cougar followed at a more sedate pace, a smirk on his face and a birch twig in his hand.

“We work with some crazy people, you know that?” Roque said.

Pooch laughed. “Yeah, but they’re fun. You gotta love ‘em.”

Roque chuckled as another high-pitched yelp echoed across the packed snow. Cougar and Jensen might be a little too far toward the ‘nutjob’ end of the spectrum, but as Pooch so rightly said, they were very entertaining.


End file.
